30 NOCHES DE LUNA
by EloisaCedRic
Summary: Hinata hyuuga siempre ha sido una chica diferente,mas nunca penso cuan diferente podia ser hasta que unos ojos rojos la observaron ,los cuales la invitaban a una condena eterna alado de un hombre que en su anterior vida acabo con ella,y que ahora la buscaban para saciar su sed de ella. Contenido fuerte en capitulos siguientes Lemon


**30 NOCHES DE LUNA**

Genero:Drama /romance/sobre natural

Parejas:sasuhina/naruhina/sakuhina

Categoría:fiction rated (16 +)

Autora:Eloisa Cedric

AVISO:Personajes no pertenecientes ami

Advertencias:

Nadie nos prometió un jardín de rosas, hablamos del peligro de estar vivos.

**Fito Páez**

PROLOGO

Era una noche como cualquier otra, al menos eso pensaba la joven peliazul quien caminaba con cuidado, su corazón y alma peligraban eso lo sabia muy bien pero quiso creer que nada le pasaría, agarró el crucifijo y rogaba a los cielos que nada le sucediera.

-estarás bien-se dijo a si misma, mientras agarraba el cesto y lo pegaba a su pecho, en ese instante se sentía la caperucita roja, solo que ella a diferencia de la tan idolatrada y a veces modificada niña, ella no estaba del todo indefensa tenia mucho cuidado y tenia una buena causa.

Eso la animaba a continuar, ella era un alma buena y pura, era justamente la clase de joven que pasaba desapercibida, salvo por unos ojos rojos que la miraban como si desearan comerla, el pensar en los niños en el orfanato la animaba a continuar su trayecto, aunque al salir de la aldea la había tratado de convencer que no era bueno salir en una noche de luna llena-

Sus pisadas aunque rápidas eran fuertes ,el crujir de las hojas, su respirar, toda ella ofrecía un banquete, SU banquete.

La recordaba perfectamente, por mucho que su familia se la había llevado lejos de él, sonrió para sus adentros humanos crédulos, ella era un botoncito de flor en su máximo esplendor, esperándolo por toda la eternidad, un bello ángel que le pertenecía, su amante convertida en mujer, ella era Rose su delicada rose pero ahora había nacido japonesa.

Una bella japonesa, de apellido importante y de buen corazón, sonrió para sus adentros el mismo se encargaría de destruir su inocencia después pero primero tenia que recuperarla pero en esa aldea en la que su amada osaba vivir, era demasiado peligrosa incluso para un muerto en vida, nunca se había preocupado en sacarla de ahí hasta que lo supo.

SE HABIA COMPROMETIDO

HABIA FIJADO SUS OJOS EN OTRO HOMBRE

Eso le provoco demasiados sentimientos

_Celos_

…_-_

…

_Rabia_

…_._

…_._

_Impotencia_

Todo aquello le obligaba ahora a tomar decisiones que quizá su amada jamás lograría entender…

Sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho pues su amada ahora le miraba con miedo,le observaba como si verlo no fuera agradable.

-¡qu.,..que tanto me mi..Mira!-dijo en un grito de desesperación, en realidad la pequeña criatura intentaba poder armarse de valor pero su propio cuerpo la traicionaba, sus piernas y pulso le temblaban.

El hombre esbozo una sonrisa y en ese momento los ojos de la hyuuga se abrieron comenzó a retroceder, como si en realidad supiera que estaba apunto de enfrentar algo que en si desconocía al menos en esta vida

_Peligro: Breve sensación que nos recuerda que la sangre fluye por nuestras venas_

La joven retrocedió un poco torpe tratando de escapar de aquella mirada que ahora parecía devorar su inocencia.

_Inocencia: lo que te condena a vagar por la eternidad_

No pudo decir nada más, sus pies actuaron por si solos corriendo como si en realidad pudiese escapar, no en realidad no sabía a qué se enfrentaba y eso era la frustración que aquejaba su alma en esos instantes.

…

….

…

El bosque era el lugar menos adecuado para la prometida de Neji Hyuuga, pero su prima no le escucho simplemente cegada por su nobleza corrió a aventurarse a entregar medicina a niños que ni siquiera había tenido la decencia de ver.

El joven castaño chasqueo la lengua, la idea de imaginar a su prima llorando comenzaba a martirizarle por eso aurita oraba con todo su corazón, añoraba la llegada de la peliazul.

FLASH BACK

-neji…hinata esta maldita..-dijo hanabi sin el menor de los sentimientos o compasión, ella sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, no eran celos o resentimiento era la más cruda realidad con un toque de fantasía.

-eso lo dices por…

-no lo digo por eso-dijo con un tono de indiferencia por demás fingido.

-entonces como te atreves de hablar de tu hermana de semejante manera

-no estoy mintiéndote ..

-y quieres que me crea que ella esta maldita y que el casarnos podría desatar una guerra con un hombre que murió hace mil años

-se. Que es difícil de creer pero es la verdad yo que ganaría mintiéndote-dijo con la mayor seguridad posible, cualquiera lo hubiese creído al primer intento, pero no hablábamos de una niña cualquiera sino de un arma de hiashi su tío .No lo creería no en esta vida.

-que me case contigo

Aquel había sido un golpe por demás bajo, pero hanabi disimulo las ganas de ahorcarlo con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación dejando a un Neji culpable y solitario.

Pero y ¿Hanabi decía la verdad?

Eso explicaría muchas cosas como el que hinata fuese tan débil al nacer, su extrema bondad y su cabello de ese alucinante color nocturno.

No- se dijo a si mismo hinata era un ser de luz, no una de esas ancianas de filmes que tienen verrugas en el rostro, qué usan harapos y que poseen un mal aspecto.

Muy al contrario su tez era blanca como la nieve, sus ojos poseian ese alucinante color lila grisáceo, su cabello caía en mechones largos y lacios de color azulino, su vestimenta era sencilla sin embargo su extrema delicadeza y elegancia la hacían parecer una princesa.

Su PRINCESA.

….

..

-Aléjese!-grito la joven con el rosario en la mano.

-sonrió de medio lado y tomo su mentón para mirarla con esos profundos ojos rojos-, nadie me dice que hacer

-su..sueltem…suélteme no lo conozco por..por favor

-ya te solte una vez –jalo su cintura con fuerza sintiendo toda la dulzura y el olor a lilas que ella transmitía-,no volveré a hacerlo..

Y en ese momento, perdió el conocimiento.

_Del corazón no se arranca nada, el corazón no es de papel y, en él, la vida no está escrita con tinta, no se puede romper en trozos, no se pueden borrar largos años que se han impreso en el cerebro, en el alma_

_» __Vasili Grossman_

RINCON de la autora..

Y vamos. Bien o mal sabrá Dios hoy si me la fume en grande, bueno yo siempre lo hago para mi intentar escribir algo sin tantas faltas de ortografía y leerlo y leerlo y volverlo a leer es un tanto complicado…

Asi que..si les gusta envíenme un review..

Sinceramente la idea me surgió cuando me puse a ver un especial..la mayoría sabe que clase de ser es sasuke..o al menos tiene una idea..


End file.
